ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin: The Next Hero
Kevin: The Next Hero is a spin-off series written by Toraton Master and drawn by Derrick J. Wyatt. It takes place in an alternate timeline in which Azmuth didn't complete the Omnitrix until the time that Ben would've been sixteen, meaning Ben never used the Omnitrix as a ten-year-old. Many other changes occur in the KTNH timeline. Plot In the KTNH timeline, Ben never received the Omnitrix as a ten-year-old. This resulted in many changes in time, some small, some major. Small changes, for instance, include the fact that Mt. Rushmore was never destroyed, or the Megawhatts were never released from the Sparksville Twine Ball. Or, on a more major scale, Vilgax never went on a rampage on Earth. Azmuth did end up completing the Omnitrix, but he completed it on Galvan Prime, and Ben would have been sixteen at the time. Azmuth unveiled the Omnitrix to the universe as a device of peace and heroics. He explained that it was his plan to give the Omnitrix to Ambassador Xylene, who would in turn bestow the Omnitrix upon whoever she deemed worthy. Unfortunately, while in transit, Ambassador Xylene's ship was shot down by Vilgax's craft, being operated by a mutinous Psyphon. He and his criminal associates (Bubble Helmet, Fistina, and Liam) stole the Omnitrix, and Psyphon shot it down to Earth. Psyphon had chosen a sixteen-year-old criminal to be the bearer of the Omnitrix, as his own envoy and blossoming unknowing apprentice. It just so happens that Psyphon chose Kevin Ethan Levin as the wielder of the Omnitrix. Kevin and his gang, the Scrapyard Crew, use the Omnitrix to their criminal advantage, all the while unaware of the watchful eye of Psyphon and his villainous allies. Meanwhile, while on the run from the Plumbers, Psyphon's stolen ship crashed on a planet called Taurica, home to an ancient secret involving magic, a war, the Omnitrix, and every species in the universe. Psyphon is determined to uncover this ancient secret and use it for his own gain, while still allowing the Omnitrix to play a part in his ultimate plan. Episodes See also, list of Kevin: The Next Hero episodes. So far, seven episodes of Kevin: The Next Hero have been written. Many more are to come! Main Characters Unlike previous Ben 10 series, Kevin: The Next Hero does not focus on heroic acts, but rather, actions of villainy, selfishness, and criminal gain. The "protagonists" of the series, including the main character Kevin, are actually criminals. Listed here as protagonists, just note that the main characters are not "good guys" per se. Also, please note the various alignments. The Scrapyard Crew contains the "protagonists" or main characters. The main antagonists are the Plumbers, the Alleyway Army (a rival gang), and Psyphon and his lackeys. Scrapyard Crew *Kevin Levin *Dr. Psychobos *Argit *Looma Redwind *Solid Plugg *Dr. Animo *Sunder *Malware *Rook Blonko (temporarily) Other *Azmuth Antagonists Plumbers *Magister Max Tennyson *Lower Magister Patelliday *Betaster Ben Tennyson *Level 4 Plumber Rook Blonko *Various other Plumbers *Blukic and Driba Alleyway Army *Trumbipulor *The Vreedle Brothers *Seebik *Emperor Milleous *Tetramand Priest *Rook Blonko (temporarily) Other *Psyphon *Bubble Helmet *Liam *Fistina *Albedo *Khyber *Rogar *The Tauricans Trivia *Despite being a spin-off series, and taking place in an alternate timeline, this series fills many gaps in Omniverse, such as the species names of many of the predators. *As revealed by its creator, the character development that occurs in this series is greater than most other series, and it will eventually become clear as to why the series is named "Kevin: The Next Hero" even though Kevin is a villain. *This is so far the only show that reveals no new alien species for the Omnitrix. However, it does feature one new alien: Overkill, the Omnitrix's sample of a Taurican. Category:Series Category:Spin-off Category:Kevin 11 Category:Alternate Counterparts